Orange Wings
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kedamaiman membuat Naruto mendapatkan tugas baru. Yaitu untuk melindungi manusia dari perang antara tiga fraksi(gak tau bikin summary) Warning : Strong and Smart!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Author note :

Akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin crossover Naruto dan High school DxD. Baik.. silakan di nikmati aja..

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Orange Wings©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : OOC, semi canon, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

**Naruto P.O.V**

Putih.. ya putih, itulah yang selalu kulihat di tempat ini, aku sudah beberapa jam terbangun dari pingsanku. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku berhasil memecah kembali Juubi dan aku hanya memiliki satu pertanyaan

'_Apakah aku sudah mati ?' _ya hanya itu yang aku ingin tau, karena disini aku merasa sangat tenang. Aku melihat sebuah pintu disana, berjalan kearah pintu tersebut lalu membukanya. Terkejut. Ya itulah yang kurasakan saat ini

**End Naruto P.O.V**

Naruto melihat kearah tiga orang yang ada di depannya

"Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto-kun" kata salah seorang dewa yang memiliki rambut putih

"Er.. maaf boleh ku tau siapa kalian ini ?" tanya Naruto kebingungan

"A.. maafkan aku karena belum memperkenalkan diriku.. Aku Kami" kata sang dewa berambut putih

"Dan yang di sebelahku ini Shinigami" kata Kami sambil menunjuk kearah wanita berambut putih kekuningan di sampingnya

"Dan yang di sebelahku lagi adalah Yami" tambah Kami sambil menunjuk kearah dewa berambut hitam. Sedangkan Naruto sedang memproses acara perkenalan mereka, dan akhirnya muncul suatu kesimpulan dalam otaknya

'_A-Aku sudah mati'_ hanya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto dan jawaban dari sang Kami kembali memperjelas asumsi Naruto tadi

"Ya.. saat ini kau sudah mati"

"Tapi kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto balik

"Kami ingin memberimu kesempatan kedua Naruto-kun" jawab sang Shinigami sambil tersenyum membuat Naruto kembali kebingungan

"Kesempatan kedua?"

"Ya.. kami ingin kau menjadi pelindung bagi manusia" jelas Kami yang kembali membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya

'_Pelindung manusia.. apa maksudnya?' _jelas saja Naruto bingung dengan perkataan sang Kami, dia tau otaknya sangat lambat untuk bekerja, jadi dia memutuskan diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari ketiga dewa di hadapannya

"Kami akan menghidupkan kau kembali.. tapi bukan sebagai manusia biasa saja. Dan kau akan dikirim kedunia yang akan menjadi tempatmu melaksanakan tugasmu untuk menjadi pelindung manusia" jelas sang Yami dengan santai

"Tunggu dulu.. kenapa aku ditugaskan untuk melindungi manusia. Ada apa dengan para manusia sampai mereka membutuhkan seorang pelindung?" pertanyaan itu sudah mewakili semua pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin di tanyakan oleh Naruto, sedangkan kedua dewa tersebut yaitu Kami dan Shinigami tersenyum sedangkan Yami hanya menyeringai

"Pertanyaan bagus Naruto-kun.." itulah jawaban dari Shinigami dan Naruto hanya diam menunggu penjelasan dari salah satu tiga dewa tersebut, sampai akhirnya Kami yang menjelaskan

"Begini Naruto-kun... di dunia yang nanti kau akan melaksanakan tugasmu sedang mengalami perang antara tiga fraksi. Yaitu fraksi iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Para malaikat jatuh adalah para malaikat yang melanggar laranganku dan mereka kubuang ke dunia bawah atau yang kalian sebut neraka. Tapi disana mereka bersitegang dengan para iblis karena persoalan wilayah, para iblis dan malaikat jatuh pun saling berperang. Karena tidak tahan melihat perperangan tersebut, aku mengutus para malaikat untuk menghentikan perang tersebut, tapi.. bukannya berhenti, perang tersebut malah semakin besar, dan perang tersebut juga banyak memakan korban baik dari tiga fraksi dan juga manusia. Beruntung perang tersebut saat ini mereda..." jelas Kami panjang lebar

"Tunggu.. kenapa manusia juga menjadi korban. Bukankah yang berperang hanya ketiga fraksi tersebut?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan

"Itu karena manusia juga ikut terlibat. Para malaikat jatuh memanfaatkan manusia untuk membasmi para iblis, sedangkan para iblis menerima tumbal para manusia untuk menambah kekuatan mereka" tambah Shinigami

"Bukannya sekarang perang tersebut sudah berhentikan. Tapi kenapa manusia masih membutuhkan para pelindung?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Memang perang tersebut sudah mereda. Tapi para malaikat jatuh terus memburu manusia yang memiliki **Scared Gear **yang bisa membahayakan tuan mereka" jelas Yami yang membuat Naruto kembali kebingungan

"Apa itu **Scared Gear**?"

"**Scared Gear **adalah permberian khusus dari Kami kepada manusia, tapi kebanyakan **Scared Gear **hanya berfungsi untuk membantu manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tapi ada juga **Scared Gear **yang bisa membunuh tuhan tersebut" dan penjelasan dari Shinigami tersebut makin membuat Naruto terkejut

'_**Scared Gear **__yang bisa membunuh tuhan' _ itulah yang hanya ada dipikirkan Naruto saat mendengar informasi tentang **Scared Gear**

"Tapi kenapa aku yang dipilih oleh kalian?" tanya Naruto saat dia merasa dia di beri tugas yang cukup sulit

"Itu karena cara berpikirmu.. kau percaya bahwa kedamaian dapat di peroleh dengan cara saling mengerti, itulah yang membuat kami tertarik kepadamu" jelas Kami sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah aku terima tugas ini" jawab Naruto mantap

"Ok, kau masih ingat tentang perkataan Yami tentang kau takkan menjadi manusia biasa?" tanya Kami kepada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk

"Maksudnya kau akan menjadi manusia yang abadi dan memiliki sebuah sayap yang seperti dimiliki oleh malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, tapi bedanya sayapmu akan berwarna orange (AN : warna sayap Naruto kayak warna bulu Kyuubi) dan tidak dapat di tembus oleh apapun bahkan oleh **Scared Gear **yang bisa membunuh tuhan sekalipun, dan kau juga memiliki mata sharingan milik Madara, karena mata sharingan itu adalah mata sharingan yang terkuat..." jelas Kami dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"...Oh ya.. kau tidak akan sendirian, kau akan ditemani oleh dua orang wanita yang akan menjadi partnermu sekaligus istrimu" tambah Kami dan Naruto kembali mengerutkan keningnya kembali mendengar partnernya di dunia sana juga akan menjadi istrinya

"Siapa?" itulah pertanyaan yang paling logis untuk di keluarkan oleh Naruto. Kami menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah dua wanita, yang satu berambut merah darah dan memiliki warna mata violet dia memiliki sebuah sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya dan terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh tahun dan yang satunya lagi berambut merah maroon dan memiliki warna mata hijau dan juga sama memiliki sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya, sama seperti wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah, dia juga terlihat berumur dua puluh tahun

"K-Kaa-san, M-Mei!" ucap Naruto kaget saat tau siapa yang akan menjadi partner sekaligus istrinya

"Sekarang dia bukanlah kaa-san mu lagi Naruto-kun" ucap Shinigami

"T-Tunggu, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"Saat kau menyetujui menerima tugasmu, DNAmu sudah kuubah, sehingga kau tidak memiliki hubungan darah lagi dengannya. Dan lagi DNA Kushina-chan juga berubah" jelas Shinigami lagi

"Kenapa.. kau tidak suka Naru-kun?" kata Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto dan juga tersenyum manis Mei juga tersenyum manis kearah Naruto

'Gleek' Naruto menelan ludahnya saat melihat Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya dan Mei yang tersenyum manis padanya

'_Ugh.. ini akan sangat sulit' _batin Naruto, dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa yang menjadi partnernya sekaligus istrinya adalah kaa-sannya dan Godaime Mizukage

"Apa aku masih bisa menggunakan beberapa teknikku yang dulu?" tanya Naruto kepada sang Kami

"Ya.. tapi hanya beberapa... kau juga akan memiliki beberapa teknik baru"

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui cara menggunakan teknik tersebut?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Kau akan mengetahui cara menggunakan teknik tersebut saat aku mengirimmu ke dunia tempat kau akan melaksanakan tugasmu" jawab Kami, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti

"Dan kau juga sudah ku daftarkan di SMA Kuoh, jadi kau akan mulai masuk sekolah tersebut saat kau sudah sampai, dan untuk Kushina-chan dan Mei-chan, aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian di salah satu universitas disitu, dan kau juga akan mulai masuk ke univertas saat sudah sampai" jelas Kami, dan Naruto, Kushina dan Mei hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"Tapi kami akan tinggal dimana saat ada di dunia tersebut?" tanya Kushina yang baru ingat soal tempat tinggal mereka bertiga

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah mansion untuk di tempati oleh kalian bertiga, jadi tenang saaja" jawab Kami lagi, sebuah portal muncul di depan Naruto, Kushina dan Mei

"Portal itu akan membawa kalian kedunia baru kalian, semoga berhasil di sana" ucap Kami, Naruto, Kushina, dan Mei pun masuk kedalam portal tersebut.

**New World**

SMA Kuoh, siapa yang tidak tau SMA Kuoh. SMA Kuoh dulunya SMA khusus wanita, tapi baru-baru ini SMA tersebut diubah menjadi SMA campuran, yang artinya siswa laki-laki juga bisa bersekolah di SMA tersebut, sehingga rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki berbanding 8:3. Di sekolah SMA ini ada beberapa murid yang populer, ada juga yang biasa saja bahkan sampai yang err... mesum

"Aku dengar akan ada murid baru ya..?"

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya. Aku harap kalau murid itu laki-laki dia seperti Kiba-kun.."

"Ya.. aku juga berharap dia tidak mesum seperti trio mesum itu"

"Ya.." desas desus akan adanya murid baru sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di SMA Kuoh, para siswi berharap kalau murid baru itu laki-laki, mereka berharap dia sekeren Yuuto Kiba, siswa yang paling populer di sekolah ini. Tapi jangan berpikir semua murid di SMA Kuoh berharap kalau murid tersebut sekeren Kiba, khususnya trio mesum yang beranggotakan Issei, Motohama, dan Matsuda

"Aku harap murid baru itu tidak sekeren Kiba" ucap Issei kepada salah satu temannya, Motohama

"Yah.. aku juga berharap begitu Issei" balas Motohama kepada Issei

'Sreet' pintu kelas terbuka memperlihatkan sang guru, kelaspun menjadi hening seketika

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru kepada muridnya

"Selamat pagi sensei"

"Seperti yang kalian tau.. kalian akan mempunyai teman baru, aku harap kalian dapat berteman dengannya" ucap sang guru, dan semua muridnya hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"Baiklah.. silakan masuk Naruto-san" panggil sang guru, seorang remaja berambut pirang alami yang memanjang sampai bahunya, berkulit tan dan bermata biru yang bagaikan laut pun masuk, wajahnya yang bersih dan bisa di bilang tampan menjadi nilai plus bagi siswa ini(AN : Naruto disini gak punya kumis di masing-masing pipinya)dia mengenakan jaket orange dengan beberapa garis hitam yang tidak di pakaikan(AN : jaket yang di pakai Naruto sama seperti yang di canon Naruto Shippuden)

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu Naruto-san" ucap sang guru, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"Ha'i, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi teman kalian, mohon bantuannya ya.." ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sukses membuat seluruh siswi yang ada dikelas itu memerah. Bagaimana dengan trio mesum? Jangan ditanya lagi, mereka merasa semakin terpuruk dengan adanya Naruto, khususnya Issei

"Baiklah, kau akan duduk dengan Issei-san, Issei-san.. tolong angkat tanganmu" Naruto pun berjalan kearah seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut coklat yang menurut Naruto aneh itu. Naruto juga merasakan bahwa siswa teman sebangkunya ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Duduk di samping pemuda tersebut, Naruto merasa aneh karena terus ditatap oleh orang disampingnya ini

"Hai.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kau.." di bandingkan terus ditatap oleh pemuda di sampingnya, Naruto memilih berkenalan dengannya

"Aku Hyoudou Issei, dan mereka berdua Motohama dan Matsuda" ucap Issei sambil menunjuk kearah dua sahabatnya yang hanya mengangguk

"Salam kenal" ucap Naruto sopan

"Kalau boleh tau, kau berasal dari mana, Naruto-san?" tanya Issei kepada Naruto yang kembali mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru

"Aku berasal dari Jepang" jawab Naruto tersenyum

"Wah.. tapi penampilanmu seperti orang eropa, kau tau?" mendengar perkataan Issei Naruto hanya tersenyum. Setelah selesai mengobrol dengan Issei, Naruto kembali mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru sampai bunyi bel yang menandakan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Naruto segera di kerubungi oleh para siswi, yang menanyakan hal umum sampai pribadi

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya salah seorang siswi

"Tidak.. _tapi kalau istri aku sudah punya_" jawab Naruto sambil mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya di dalam hati

"Kyaa.. masa orang setampan dirimu masih belum mempunyai pacar Naruto-kun?" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut

"Baiklah nona-nona, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus pergi sebentar" ucap Naruto sopan yang membuat para siswi di depannya memberikan jalan kepadanya. Berjalan di koridor sendirian Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan beberapa siswi yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar. Melihat semua murid terdiam saat melihat dua orang siswi yang bisa di bilang cantik dan seksi, Naruto pun ikut diam juga. Dia diam bukan karena terpana, tapi karena merasakan aura iblis dari kedua siswi tersebut. Salah satu dari siswi tersebut yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dan tersenyum kearah Naruto yang juga tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman siswi tersebut dan sukses membuat sang siswi berambut merah tersebut memerah dan dengan cepat berjalan menaiki tangga

"Wah.. kau hebat Naruto. Rias-senpai sepertinya menyukaimu" ucap Issei yang sudah sejak kapan berdiri disamping Naruto bersama Motohama dan Matsuda yang hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Issei barusan

"Siapa mereka berdua itu sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti kenapa semua murid sepertinya mengenal kedua siswi tersebut

"Apa..! kau tidak tau mereka berdua itu siapa?" tanya Issei tidak percaya, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Yang tadi siswi berambut merah yang tersenyum kearahmu adalah Rias Gremory, adik dari pendiri sekolah ini" jawab Issei memasang tampang serius

"Dan siswi berambut hitam yang bersamanya itu tadi adalah Akeno Himejima, menurut kabar yang beredar, dia adalah seorang miko di salah satu kuil disini" tambah Matsuda yang juga memasang tampang serius

"Dan mereka berdua adalah dua wanita tercantik di SMA Kuoh" dan Motohama yang terakhir menambahkan

"Jadi.. sekarang kau sudah tau siapa mereka berdua itu Naruto?" tanya Issei yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Oh.. aku sangat ingin sekali punya pacar seperti dia.." ucap Issei

"Kau kan sudah punya pacar Issei" balas Motohama kepada Issei yang hanya cengengesan

"Punya pacar?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar

"Yah.. dia mengenalkan pacarnya pada kami beberapa hari lalu" jawab Matsuda

"Yah.. nanti siang aku ada kencan dengan Yuuma-chan" kata Issei dengan semangat yang hanya bisa disaingi oleh Rock Lee

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam kelas.. bel hampir berbunyi" ucap Naruto dan kembali berjalan menuju kekelasnya. Dan benar saja beberapa menit kemudian bel pun berbuyi, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan semua murid mulai kembali berjalan masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing

**Di taman, sore hari**

Di taman terlihat Issei bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang bisa di bilang imut, sepertinya mereka sedang beristirahat sehabis kencan mereka. Naruto kebetulan yang sedang ada ditaman melihat Issei sedang bersama wanita yang cukup imut, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan tersebut, tapi karena auranya yang sudah dikenal oleh Naruto

'_Malaikat jatuh.. apa maunya dari Issei. Apa jangan-jangan karena __**Scared Gear**__nya' _pikiran Naruto segera buyar saat perempuan tersebut sudah berubah menjadi sosok aslinya, Naruto segera melihat kearah Issei, dan Issei sudah tergeletak dan berlumuran darah, tapi Naruto tau Issei masih belum tewas, itu terlihat dari tangan Issei yang masih bergerak. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera melesat ketempat Issei, dan berdiri membelakangi Issei dan langsung berhadapan dengan sang malaikat jatuh tersebut

"Coba lihat.. seorang Malaikat Jatuh menyerang seorang manusia.. bukankah itu tidak adil, dia tidak melakukan apapun dan kau malah menyerangnya" ucap Naruto tenang, sepasang sayap mulai keluar dan mengembang, sayapnya yang berwarna orange bagaikan api dan juga terlihat sangat lembut

"Si-siapa kau..?" tanya Yuuma atau Reynalle kepada Naruto

"Aku bukan siapa-siap" jawab Naruto tenang tapi aura disekitarnya berkata lain

"Aku tanya lagi siapa kau dan mahluk apa kau ini?" tanya Reynalle yang kembali bisa mengontrol keterkejutan dan ketakutannya

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku manusia" jawab Naruto santai. Reynalle yang mendengar bahwa mahluk yang berdiri di depannya manusia tentu saja tidak percaya. Tapi dia jug tau, kalau aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto adalah aura manusia

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia mempunyai sayap.. apa jangan-jangan kau pemilik **Scared Gear**" pernyataan Reynalle memang masuk akal, mana mungkin seorang manusia bisa memiliki sayap, kecuali dia punya **Scared Gear**

"Sayangnya kau salah nona. Aku bukan pemilik **Scared Gear**, tapi aku di utus oleh Kami-sama untuk melindungi manusia dengan kekuatanku ini. Jadi.. jika aku melihat kau menyerang manusia lagi.. kau akan kumusnahkan kalau begitu.." ucap Naruto sambil menaikan tekanan kekuatannya, membuat Reynalle kembali ketakutan merasakan tekanan kekuatan Naruto

"Ha'i.." ucap Reynalle dan segera melesat pergi. Saat Reynalle pergi, Naruto sayup-sayup mendengar Issei menyebutkan sebuah nama

"Rias Gremory" ucapan atau yang lebih pantas disebut bisikan dari Issei dapat di dengar oleh Naruto, selang beberapa detik muncul lingkaran sihir di belakang Issei, dan muncullah empat orang dari dalam lingkaran tersebut, masing-masing dari keempat orang tersebut menunjukkan raut muka terkejut

"Wah.. ada yang datang tiba-tiba"ucap Naruto seperti biasa

"Akeno, Kiba, Koneko.. kepung dia.." perintah Rias kepada para budaknya. Ketiga budaknya segera mengepung Naruto dan bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing. Sedangkan Rias, dia berjalan kearah Issei dan melakuan beberapa ritual. Selesai dengan Issei, Rias kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih diam ditempatnya

"Jadi.. siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa kau ini?" tanya Rias sambil tersenyum yang dapat membuat lelaki pingsan

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto.. dan aku hanya manusia. Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa benar tadi itu ritual untuk membangkitkan seorang manusia menjadi iblis?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto

"Yap.. kau benar, Naruto-kun" jawab Rias dengan nada cerianya

"Baiklah.. hanya itu yang ingin aku tau. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap Naruto dan kemudian menghilang dengan meninggalkan sehelai bulu sayapnya

"A-Apa.. dia menghilang.." ucap Kiba tidak percaya denga kemampuan Naruto

"Biarkan saja dia.. lagipula kita akan melihatnya lagi besok di sekolah" ucap Rias dan berjalan menghampiri sehelai bulu sayap yang ditinggalkan Naruto, sampai di depannya, Rias mengambil sehelai bulu tersebut dan menyimpannya

'_Hm.. kau orang yang menarik Naruto-kun'_ batin Rias

"Akeno, kita pergi" ucap Rias kepada Akeno

"Ha'i.. bouchou" muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dan mereka pun berjalan masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut sambil membawa Issei

**TBC**

Ara.. ketemu lagi dengan saya... cerita ini hanya refreshing.. jadi kalo ada waktu luang akan saya kerjakan.. kalau mau review silakan...


	2. Chapter 2

Author note :

Chap 2 update.. maaf banget kalo kelamaan,

Disclaimer : Naruto and High School DxD bukan milik saya

Story : Orange Wings©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story..

**Uzumaki Mansion**

Naruto mucul di depan pintu masuk kedalam mansionnya, dia segera masuk dan mengucapkan

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto saat sudah melepas sepatunya

"Okaeri" jawab Kushina keluar dari dalam Mansionnya, Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang Kushina dan mengecup bibir Kushina, dan sukses membuat Kushina memerah

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat Naru-kun?" tanya Kushina saat dia sudah dapat kembali mengontrol emosinya, dia dan Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan masuk kedalam mansion mereka

"Maaf.. tadi ada malaikat jatuh yang menyerang seorang manusia dan aku harus membereskannya. Beruntung aku sedang tidak mood untuk membersihkan malaikat jatuh" jawab Naruto panjang lebar, sedangkan Kushina di sampingnya hanya ber "Oh" ria

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita makan malam" ucap Kushina, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan segera pergi menuju keruang makan. Selesai makan malam, Naruto, Kushina, dan Mei menonton tv di ruang keluarga, memang Mansion yang mereka tempati cukup untuk menampung sepuluh orang

"Hoam.." Naruto sudah mulai mengantuk, itu bisa dilihat dari Naruto yang sudah menguap

"Aku sudah mengantuk, aku tidur duluan ya Kushi-chan, Mei-chan" ucap Naruto dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mereka bertiga

"Kau tidak mandi dulu, Naru-kun?" tanya Mei, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng dan menjawab

"Tidak, males.."

"Setidaknya kau ganti baju, Naru-kun" ucap Kushina menimpali

"Ya-ya.. baiklah, aku ganti baju" ucap Naruto dan kembali berjalan kearah kamarnya. Selesai berganti baju Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size miliknya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk tenggelam kedalam alam mimpi, sampai ia terbangun saat tengah malam dan menemukan dirinya sedang tidur bersama kedua istrinya

"Dasar.. setidaknya kalian harus memakai selimut" ucap Naruto dan mengecup kening mereka berdua, yang membuat mereka berdua mengeliat kecil dan memeluk lengan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur

Keesokan harinya

Naruto bangun dan menemukan dirinya masih tidur dipeluk kedua wanita di masing sisinya, menggeser tangannya dengan halus supaya tidak membangunkan mereka. Selesai menggeserkan lengannya yang dipeluk, Naruto bangkit perlahan dari King sizenya dan berjalan keluar. Sampai diluar, Naruto segera melakukan pemanasan selama tiga puluh menit, sampai dia mendengar panggilan dari sebuah suara yang sudah dikenalnya

"Naru-kun.." panggil Mei lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto

"Mei-chan.. kau sudah bangun" ucap Naruto dan berjalan kearah Mei. Naruto mendaratkan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi di bibir Mei, dan sukses membuat Mei blushing

"Selamat pagi" ucap Naruto tersenyum, membuat Mei semakin memerah, tapi dia bisa mengontrol emosinya dan kembali seperti biasa

"Selamat pagi juga.." ucap Mei juga tersenyum

"Kushi-chan masih belum bangun?" tanya Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mei dan mulai berjalan masuk kembali kedalam mansionnya

"Belum.. dia pasti sangat kelelahan" ucap Mei tersenyum, Naruto juga tersenyum mendengar itu

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, kau kan harus sekolah. Biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapannya" tambah Mei lagi

"Ha'i.. Mei-hime" ucap Naruto dan melesat sesudah kembali mengecup bibir Mei, yang sukses membuat Mei kembali memerah

Tiga puluh menit kemudian

Selesai memakai seragamnya, Naruto segera memakai jaket kesukaannya. Selesai berpakaian, Naruto pergi keruang makan dan disambut oleh kedua istrinya

"Ohayo, Kushi-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil duduk dibangku yang selau didudukinya saat makan

"Ohayo, Naru-kun" balas Kushina tersenyum. Selesai saling menyapa, Naruto, Kushina, dan Mei mulai sarapan, sarapan mereka diwarnai canda dan tawa oleh mereka bertiga. Selesai sarapan Naruto segera pamit kepada Kushina dan Mei dan mulai berangkat kesekolahnya, padahal jam masih menunjukkan jam enam pagi, sedangkan sekolah masuk jam tujuh, jadi dia punya banyak waktu untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat mulai berjalan kearah sekolah, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat Issei yang berjalan sambil melamun

"Yo Issei" sapa Naruto kepada Issei, Issei yang dari tadi berjalan sambil melamun terkejut saat mendengar dirinya disapa seseorang

"Na-Naruto" ucap Issei terkejut

"Ada apa dengamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Tidak.. hey Naruto, apa kau ingat Yuuma-chan?" jawab dan tanya Issei

"Yuuma, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tau

"Apa! Kau tidak mengingatnya Naruto?" tanya Issei dengan tatapan memelas

"Apa pacarmu itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada seolah-olah ragu

"Ya benar.. kau ingatkan" ucap Issei dengan kembali semangat

"Aku hanya tau kalau kau mempunyai pacar bernama Yuuma Issei, tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku orangnya" ucap Naruto tenang

'_Maaf Issei, bukan tugasku untuk menjelaskan masalahmu kepadamu' _batin Naruto

"Benar juga ya.. sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Matsuda dan Motohama" ucap Issei sambil tetap berjalan ke SMA Kuoh

**SMA Kuoh**

Sampai di SMA Kuoh, Naruto dan Issei berpisah, Issei pergi ketempat Motohama dan Matsuda, sedangkan Naruto langsung pergi kekelasnya. Duduk dibangkunya, Naruto mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya dan membacanya dalam diam, sampai bel berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai, dia melihat Isssei berjalan kearahnya dengan lesu, dibarengi oleh dua temannya, Motohama dan Matsuda

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seperti biasa, sedangkan Issei langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bangku

"Mereka tidak ingat dengan Yuuma-chan, padahal aku sudah mengenalkannya pada mereka" ucap Issei lesu

"Sebenarnya siapa Yuuma, Naruto?" tanya Matsuda

"Entahlah, katanya dia pacarnya Issei" jawab Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Issei. Beberapa menit kemudian sang guru datang dan pelajaran kembali dimulai. Saat jam istirahat, Naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar sebuah bangunan tua yang bergaya eropa, dia tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang bangunan ini, tapi dia merasakan aura iblis disitu. Jadi melihat-melihat sebentar tidak ada salahnya kan. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Naruto berjalan kembali kearah kelasnya

**...**

Saat bel berbunyi yang menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir, Naruto memberi tau Issei kalu dia mau mencari jawaban atas apa yang di alaminya, dia harus pergi keruang supranatural club , selesai mengatakan itu Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kelasnya, berjalan melewati beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih sibuk dengan acara mereka, sampai didepan gerbang Naruto segera melesat kearah taman kota, dia sering mengahbiskan waktunya ditaman kota saat sedang bosan, melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang didepannya mejadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang rindang karena pepohonan, dia terus duduk disitu sampai seorang wanita

"Kau sudah lama Naruto-kun?" tanya Kushina saat dia sudah duduk disamping Naruto

"Yah.. lumayan. Mei-chan kemana?" jawab dan tanya Naruto kepada Kushina yang menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Naruto

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan" jawab Kushina yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya

"Heh.. kau tidak membantunya?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengelus kepala Kushina yang bersandar dipundaknya, Kushina menggeleng pelan dan menjawab

"Tidak.. aku sedang malas membasmi iblis liar itu, lagi pula Mei-chan pasti bisa mengatasi iblis liar itu"

"Yah.. bagaimanapun dia itu mantan Mizukage" ucap Naruto lagi, mereka terus saling mengobrol sambil menunggu Mei, hingga tak terasa sudah sore, beberapa menit kemudian Mei datang dan mengajak mereka berdua pulang kemansionnya, dalam perjalanan mereka selalu bercanda dan tertawa, Naruto mengacuhkan beberapa remaja laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iri. ya siapa yang tidak iri.. Naruto berjalan bersama dengan dua orang wanita yang cantik dan sexy, jika anda tidak iri, berarti anda tidak normal dong..*back to the story* perjalan Naruto, Kushina, dan Mei yang selalu diwarnai canda dan tawa, membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut menyaksikan dua orang yang sudah menjadi orang paling berharga baginya

**Uzumaki Mansion**

Uzumaki mansion bisa dibilang cukup luas kalau hanya untuk ditinggali oleh tiga orang. Naruto, Kushina, dan Mei berjalan masuk kedalam mansion mereka memiliki penangkal genjutsu yang Naruto pasang ke mansionnya, mereka terus mengobrol sampai tak terasa sudah waktunya makan malam,. Kushina dan Mei berjalan kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka bertiga, selesai makan malam, Naruto pergi untuk berkeliling, siapa tau dia bertemu dengan iblis liar atau malaikat jatuh yang menyerang manusia. Naruto memakai jaket orange hitam kesukaannya dan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam sebagai dalam dan juga celana jeans warna hitam. Sebelum berangkat, Naruto berpamitan sebelumnya dengan Kushina dan Mei

**Taman kota**

Entah kenapa Naruto sangat ingin pergi ketaman kota, Naruto berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota. Tak sengaja, Naruto melihat Issei sedang diserang oleh seseorang

'_Malaikat jatuh... mereka tidak pernah mengerti ucapan orang ya..' _batin Naruto dan melesat kearah Issei, Naruto berdiri dihadapan Issei yang jatuh terduduk pasrah karena dia berpikir dia tidak akan bisa menghindari sebuah tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan malaikat jatuh didepannya ini, tapi seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik muncul didepannya dan menangkis serangan malaikat jatuh tersebut dengan sangat mudah. Naruto hanya menghela nafas setelah selesai menangkis serangan tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan malaikat jatuh didepannya ini, dia melihat kearah belakang dan mendapati Issei yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut

"Na-Naruto.." ucap Issei terkejut, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menyapa balik

"Yo.. Issei, kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang kau alami"

"Yah.. aku sudah mendapatkannya, jadi yang malam itu adalah kau juga yang menolongku" kata Issei lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Sebenarnya aku terlambat untuk menolongmu Issei, yang membuatmu hidup adalah karena kau telah dibangkitkan menjadi seorang iblis oleh Rias Gremory" jawab Naruto, Issei hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Nauto, sebenarnya dia sudah tau kalau dirinya ini seorang iblis, karena dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya saat pergi keruang supranatural club, sepertinya mereka berdua melupakan seseorang yang dari tadi hanya melihat dan mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan issei

"JANGAN MENGACUHKANKU IBLIS BODOH DAN manusia..?" ucap sang malaikat jatuh yang kesal karena dari tadi dia diacuhkan

"Bisakah kau diam. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan temanku" ucap Naruto tenang, sharingannya mulai aktif, dan aura disekitarnya juga mulai berubah

"Heh.. ternyata kau manusia yang di maksud Reynalle itu.. siapa namamu manusia?" tanya sang malaikat jatuh, Naruto hanya mengacuhkan pertanyaan malaikat jatuh didepannya dan menghilang, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang malaikat jatuh tersebut hingga terpental sangat jauh

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku" jawab Naruto lagi, sedangkan sang malaikat jatuh kembali berdiri dengan menggeram kesal

"Cih.. sombong sekali kau manusia. Sekarang rasakan tombak cahaya milikku ini manusia" kemudian sebuah tombak cahaya muncul di tangan malaikat jatuh itu, dia melemparkannya kearah Naruto yang hanya diam. Anehnya tombak cahaya tersebut hanya menembus tubuh Naruto, membuat sang malaikat jatuh tersebut dan Issei terkejut dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruto itu

"Apa.. bagaimana mungkin" ucap sang malaikat jatuh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Hm.. sepertinya waktunya aku menunjukkan kemampuanku pada kalian" ucap Naruto, sebuah rantai tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat badan malaikat jatu itu, membuat sang malaikat jatuh kembali terkejut

"A-Apa ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam

"Itu rantai spesial, setiap kali kau mencoba melawan, maka rantai itu akan mengikatmu semakin kuat" ucap Naruto. Naruto melihat kebelakang saat dia merasakan ada sebuah lingkaran sihir, dan benar saja, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko mucul dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat hal tersebut. Naruto melihat kearah malaikat jatuh tadi yang terikat oleh rantainya, ternyata dia sudah menghilang

"Dasar.. dia sudah kabur rupanya" ucap Naruto dan menghilangkan rantai yang tadinya mengikat malaikat jatuh yang menyerang Issei

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dengan nada cerianya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Rias

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku pergi" ucap Naruto dan hendak pergi, tapi baru setengah langkah, Naruto merasakan sebuah benda yang tajam dan keras menyentuh lehernya

"Maafkan aku Naruto-san, tapi ini perintah bouchou" kata Kiba yang memegang pedang yang menempel di leher Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya kembali menghela nafas

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba-san.. aku mengerti. Baiklah.. apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

"Tidak banyak.. kami hanya ingin tau apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Rias yang masuk kedalam mode seriusnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab dengan nada yang biasa dia pakai

"Tujuanku.. hanya untuk melindungi para manusia yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang perang antar tiga fraksi, baik dari serangan malaikat jatuh maupun iblis. Dan menghentikan perang antar fraksi ini ..itu pun kalau aku bisa"

"Hanya itu..?" tanya Rias lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menjawab lagi

"Yah.. sebaiknya aku pergi. Atau para istriku akan mulai khawatir" selesai mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilang dalam kilat orange. Membuat kelompok Rias kembali terkejut, sedangkan Rias hanya heran mendengar kata istriku

'_Apa Naruto-kun sudah menikah.. tapi aku masih bisa memilikinya kan walau pun dia sudah menikah... tunggu dulu, dia tadi menyebutkan kata para istriku, berarti dia mempunyai lebih dari satu istri.. fufufufu.. kau juga akan menjadi milikku Naruto-kun' _Rias kembali kedunia nyata setelah selesai membatin dan menemukan Akeno sedang memanggilnya

"Bouchou.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akeno dengan nada khawatir, sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum pelan dan menggeleng

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akeno.. sebaiknya kita pergi" dan merekapun berjalan masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Akeno, bersama Issei yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri

**...**

Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu bangun terlebih dahulu, meskipun dia masih mengantuk. Dia melakukan pemanasan seperti biasanya, selesai pemanasan Naruto segera mandi. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto langsung pergi keruang makan dan disambut oleh kedua istrinya. Sarapan mereka yang selalu diwarnai canda dan tawa membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul. Selesai sarapan, Naruto pamit kepada kedua istrinya dan berangkat kesekolah. Naruto berjalan santai kearah SMA Kuoh, melewati beberapa orang yang sudah siap kekantor, kuliah, atau pun sekolah. Di perjalanan, Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Rias yang juga sedang berangkat kesekolah

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun.. mau berangkat sekolah?" sapa Rias, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab

"Iya"

"Mau berangkat bersama?" tawar Rias, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Rias, mereka berjalan dengan diam. Mereka terus berjalan beriringan sampai di SMA Kuoh, beberapa siswa dan siswi pun melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan terkejut. Sang primadona SMA Kuoh berjalan bersama dengan sang siswa baru and tampan. Dan dari situ juga mulai muncul beberapa gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Rias dan Naruto berkencan. Naruto hanya mengacuhkan beberapa tatapan siswa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri, sebenarnya dia lebih risih saat di pandang oleh para siswi dengan tatapan nafsu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding

"Apa kau bisa datang ke supranatural club nanti saat jam istirahat, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Yah aku bisa.. tapi aku tidak tau dimana ruang supranatural club" jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup

"Ara.. masa kau tidak tau Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang tiba-tiba muncul, Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Akeno

"Kau ini Akeno.. jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu Akeno. Kau membuatu kaget tau" ucap Rias kepada Akeno yang hanya tersenyum

"Ara.. maaf kalau begitu bouchou.."

"Hh.. sebaiknya nanti kau ikut dengan Issei-kun keruang supranatural club nanti saat jam istirahat. Aku yang akan memberi tahu Issei-kun tentang itu, ayo Akeno" ucap Rias dan menaiki tangga bersama dengan Akeno, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat melihat Rias dan Akeno sudah menghilang

**...**

Saat jam istirahat, Naruto diajak oleh Issei untuk pergi keruang supranatural club, sebenarnya dia ingin menolak, tapi akhirnya dia ikut juga keruang supranatural club. Saat baru membuka pintunya saja, aura sihir yang sangat kental sudah bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto. Naruto melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya didalam ruangan itu, dia melihat Kiba yang membaca buku sedang duduk di sofa yang juga ditempati oleh Koneko, Akeno yang sedang menyesap teh di sofa seberangnya, sedangkan Rias? Naruto melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah shower yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain, dan sepertinya sedang ada seseorang yang sedang mandi, dan Naruto sepertinya tau siapa itu. Naruto melihat kearah Issei dan menemukan Issei sedang menatap kearah shower itu dengan tatapan mesum, melihat itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah sofa yang kosong setelah membalas sapaan dari Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko, dia duduk di sofa tersebut dan diam, menunggu penjelasan kenapa dia dipanggil kesini. Beberpa menit kemudian, shower tersebut mati dan terlihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang mengeringkan badannya, bayangan orang tersebut terlihat sedang memasang seragam sekolahnya, sebenarnya Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dibalik tirai itu dengan sharingan, kemampuan sharingannya disini bukan hanya bisa melihat gerakan lebih cepat tiga detik, tapi juga dapat melihat tembus pandang seperti byakugan, bedanya Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas dan berwarna. Saat tirai itu terbuka, terlihat Rias yang rembutnya masih basah dan berjalan kearah sofa yang Akeno tempati. Sedangkan Issei sudah duduk disamping Naruto

"Jadi.. ada apa kau mengundangku kesini Rias?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Rias yang sudah duduk disamping Akeno

"Hm.. aku mengundangmu kesini untuk menawarkanmu untuk bekerja sama" jawab Rias sambil menyesap teh yang dibuat Akeno, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Rias tadi, terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Rias kembali berbicara

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

"Hm.. baiklah.. aku menyetujuinya.. tapi aku tidak sendirian" jawab Naruto lagi

"Maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto

"Aku mempunyai dua orang yang selalu bersamaku" jawab Naruto lagi

"Maksudmu kedua istrimu itu, Naruto-san" ucap Kiba yang mengerti maksud Naruto, sedangkan Issei cengo mendengar Naruto sudah mempunyai istri, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

"Yah.. kau benar, Kiba-san"

"TUNGGU DULU.. KAU SUDAH MEMPUNYAI ISTRI NARUTO DAN DUA SEKALIGUS?" tanya Issei dengan histeris, sedangkan Naruto hanya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya saat mendengar teriakan Issei yang memekan telinga itu

"Ya.. dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak Issei" ucap Naruto dengan nada sopannya, tapi sorot matanya berkata lain

"Kalau boleh tau.. istrimu itu berasal dari fraksi apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias lagi

"Mereka manusia.. sama sepertiku" jawab Naruto, sedangkan semua orang yang berada diruangan itu hanya ber "Ohh.." ria

"Baiklah.. sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas.. jam istirahat sudah berakhir" ucap Naruto dan bangkit dari sofa tersebut, baru sampai didepan pintu, Naruto mendengar Rias memanggil namanya

"Naruto"

"Ya.. ada apa" respon Naruto yang berhenti dan menunggu apa yang akan Rias katakan, Rias berjalan kearah Naruto dengan santai dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat muka Naruto memerah dan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut, disusul Issei yang mengejarnya sambil berteriak memanggil nama Naruto

**TBC**

Ara.. saya kembali.. maaf banget kalo kelamaan buat update ceritanya. Ini saya bela-belain update ceritanya memakai hp lho.. oleh karena itu saya masih belum bisa bales review.. di chap awal saya ada kesalahan eja kata, scared gears itu harusnya kan sacred gears, and disclaimernya juga, maaf banget ya.. and terakhir.. jika ada yang mau review, silakan.. saya hargai itu lho..


End file.
